Knights of Chateau Wikia
Who are The Knights of The Chateau? The Knights of the Chateau is a role playing Guild in the Wildstar: Reloaded MMO. Wildstar is copyright Carbine Studios and NCSoft, and this page is not endorsed by either company. All artwork, characters, and Wildstar remain the sole intellectual property of their respective creators. The Origin of The Knights The first steps of the Knights of the Chateau began with Doctor Y'Nai Fartooth and her wonder of , Nexus. As a doctor of mathematics and medicine she was thunderstruck by the vast diversity of flora and fauna of the planet, as well as the native intelligent species: Skeetch, Moogles, and Pell. Equipped only with her mobile assistant, an artifical intelligence named Loudmouth, Y'Nai set out on her own from Celestia to learn the secrets of Nexus and form her own Clan. During her first week of exploring, Y'Nai first went to Woodhaven in the lush jungle country of Celestion upon the advice of Queen Myala. There she felt most at home, as the region was strikingly similar to the Aurin species' home world. Y'Nai decided to settle there for some time. As she spoke with residents and travelers alike she learned that her cousin on her father's side, Perimi Fartooth, had also escaped the destruction of the Clan home and settled near Woodhaven. Y'Nai quickly established contact and the two cousins were overjoyed to see each other. Perimi immediately bonded with Y'Nai into Chateau, and the Clan was now a twosome. It took very little time for the two Aurin to begin assault raids on Dominion outposts, and Clan Chateau was a word soon whispered among the Dominion insurgents in and around Celestion. The two cousins attacked without mercy or quarter, leaving no survivors. The Chateau began to make even more headway when their tell-tale modus operandi-that of leaving Chua immolated atom wooden pikes-commenced being noticed. Y'Nai and Perimi didn't know it at the time, but the empire responded to this new guerilla group by assigning one of it's decorated majors, Darth Traumatis, to hunt the ladies down and terminate them. As the two young Aurin's exploits continued to earn them reknown and notoriety, Thayen Thayd took it upon himself to decide that the ambitious ladies may soon get in over their heads and likely get themselves killed. He was almost proven correct when Y'Nai and Perimi attacked a Dominion mining factory and were captured by Darth Traumatis. The mining factory had been a clever ruse by the Major to lure the two young ladies in, and Thayen was quick to realize this. Using all of his formidable skill with penetration, Thayen was able to locate Chateau and whisk them off to safety before Darth Traumatis was aware of it. In extreme appreciation, Y'Nai brought Thayen into the Clan. As the threesome scoured Nexus for a fourth member to add to their growing roster, Y'Nai was contacted by another Aurin, Kizkit Windshear. Although the two ladies did not know each other, Kizkit revealed that she had been the inventor of the psi-armour Y'Nai wore. Furthermore, she had designed an upgraded suit; lighter and much more flexible and was curious to know how the new armour would suit the self-proclaimed pirate Captain. Y'Nai agreed to give the suit a try. Y'Nai, Perimi, and Thayen met Kizkit on the launching pad of Captain Lola's ship. Kizkit--along with two of her own allies Jaren Silverstar a male Aurin and Arashi Hittori, a strong but deadly Mordesh warrior--fitted Y'Nai out with the new armour and the six adventurers boarded for the Fragment Zero expedition. Y'Nai was amazed by how well the armour Kizkit designed worked, and invited Kizkit to join the Knights on the spot. Kizkit agreed, on the sole condition that Jaren and Arashi be invited in as well. As Perimi had fallen madly in love with Jaren she insisted that the spellslinger be added to the ranks, and everyone agreed that without Arashi they would not have survived Fragment Zero. The Knights of the Chateau were now six, and became an official-if tiny-Clan when Y'Nai surpassed all of the physical and spiritual tests to become a Matria. The Knights, Themselves The Knights of the Chateau are as diverse as they are incorrigible. Some individuals have a Datachron entry. Please select the Knight you wish to learn more about. Y'Nai Fartooth Rank: Captain, Clan Chateau Matriarch Race: Aurin Class: Esper Path:Scientist Nickname: None Y'Nai Fartooth is the founder and leader of the Knights of the Chateau. The poor deluded creature fancies herself the greatest pirate operating on Nexus. For Y'Nai, the bottom line is most important; she's a profiteer and swashbuckler. Her love of money is surpassed only by the love she feels for her Knights. She views each of her fellow guildmates as family and always puts their needs and concerns before herself. Her function is to prepare her family for dungeons, schedule Expeditions and Dungeons, supply crafting materials where necessary, pay any Guild fees and funds, and oversee the welfare of her Clan and its home environment. Perimi Fartooth Rank:Pirate, Watcher Race: Aurin Class: Stalker Path: Explorer Nicknames: Three, Cupcake As far as appearances go, there are very few whom would suspect that Perimi Fartooth is a well paid and well skilled professional assassin. Her demeanor is happy, mellow, and flirtatious; she is the ultimate hedonist and sensualist. Despite her frivolous behaviour Perimi has a deep seated hatred for the Dominion, a hate that is surpassed only by her vanity. Like Y'Nai, she is addicted to euphoric pain killers. Her function in the Guild is the Guild chef, providing hearty meals for her guildmates. She is primarily the Guild Architect, designing homes and home furnishings. Kizkit Windshear Rank: Pirate, Watcher Race: Aurin Class: Stalker Path:Scientist Nickname: None The third Aurin of the Guild, Kizkit is ranked second in command and is the eyes and ears of Y'Nai. As a scientist she spends most of her time away from the Guildhouse, hunting down the secrets of the Eldan and bringing back relics. She is the Guild Historian, recording the deeds of the Guild and preaching the Knights fame and deeds far and wide. [[Thayen Thayd|'Thayen Thayd']] Rank: Pirate Race: Mordesh Class: Engineer Path: Warrior Nickname: Showoff Thayen found himself in an odd position when he joined the Knights: he was promptly considered Y'Nai's official bodyguard after taking it upon himself to look after her one time. Still, his skill as an engineer is unsurpassed; he serves the Guild by maintaining and updating the scientists' hoverbots. Y'Nai has promised to help him find a cure for his races' condition, and it's a promise she steadfastly maintains. Thayen is an outrageous flirt and ladies man but takes his duty to the Guild quite seriously as a proper warrior should. Jaren Silverstar Rank: Pirate Race: Aurin Class: Spellslinger Path: Explorer Nickname: Cowboy Jaren belonged to one of the first clans to make contact with the humans arriving on Arboria. His interaction with humans helped to develop his spellslinging skills, and earned him his Guild nickname. One of the older Aurin of the Guild, Jaren was a consort to his Clan Matriarch, who was murdered by the Dominion incursion. Jaren's goal in life is to take out as many Dominion agents as he can without negotiation. He is cool under fire, soft-spoken, and serves the Guild as an outrider, leading missions against his hated enemy. [[Thayex Hawthorne|'Thayex Hawthorn']] Rank: Pirate Race: Aurin Class: Esper Path: Explorer Nickname: none Thayex is likely the youngest member of the chateau. Eager to please the Matria and other members of his first clan, he's quick to offer aid and quicker to run himself ragged attempting to keep up to his word. The official 'procurement officer' of the clan, Thayex is eager to serve and more eager to prove his worth. Flying into combat first thing and often being the last one out, he hopes to someday claim a greater title for himself among his clan-mates. Arashi Hattori Rank: Pirate Race: Mordesh Class: Warrior Path:Scientist Nickname: None The epitome of the strong and silent type, Arashi Hattori is the strongest fighter of the Clan Chateau. She plays the cards she is dealt very closely to her chest, and rarely reveals any emotion at all save for a sharp-edged and very dry wit. Y'Nai knows that Arashi nust be in constant, terrible physical pain and yet the Mordesh warrior has never once complained. That is only one of the many reasons the Matria respects her so much. Enemies During the course of their exploits the Knights of the Chateau have had occasion to garner many enemies. Among the Chua in particular the Knights are known by name, as many grieving Chua still have vivid memories of their loved ones burning on stakes twelve feet above the ground. The Chua have taken out impressive bounties on the Knights, especially the clan Matria Y'Nai Fartooth. Perhaps, however, no enemies stands out more than Darth Traumatis. This Cassian spellslinger, ranked Major in the Dominion war machine, has crossed swords with the Knights multiple times, even going so far once as to capture the Clan Matria only to have Y'Nai slip through her cold metallic fingers. Traumatis seems to have a particularly virulent hatred for the Aurin of the Clan though to date none of the Knights could offer a viable explanation as to why. The Knights do know, though, that when they face Dominion forces Darth Traumatis is usually the officer calling the shots. Category:Browse